


Feathers and down

by Astarte



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Absprung ist der halbe Flug. Die andere Hälfte ist verloren geglaubte Sehnsucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and down

**Author's Note:**

> Das Paar war phoepes Idee, die Umstände sind meine und Xandra gab grünes Licht für den Blowjob im zweiten Teil. Somit alles wunderbar geregelt in meiner Schreiberwelt. Ich orientiere mich lose am Verlauf der ersten Staffel. Spoiler für Heroes 1x12 Godsend, indirekte Spoiler für 1x19 .07%.

And I have no regrets that I bet my whole checking account,  
Because it all amounts to nothing up in the end.  
~Jason Mraz – Curbside Prophet~

_It’s a backwards attraction to your forward eyes._

Du klingelst und kommst dir albern vor.

Suchst den Witz, der irgendwo in dieser Situation versteckt sein muss und zuzugeben, dass du nicht weißt, was für eine Lösung hinter dieser Glastür liegen soll, wäre ein Understatement. Aber du bist zynischer Optimist. Du hast keine Ahnung, wo Peter steckt und du bist damit in guter, wenn auch teurer Gesellschaft. Deine anderen Informationsquellen sind erschöpft und du bist es müde, Gefallen zu diesem geringen Gegenwert einzutauschen, wenn der Maler dir eventuell ein hübsches Bild zeichnen kann.

Du hängst momentan zwischen zwei Presseterminen und einer liegt in der Nähe.

Zu aufgekratzt, um auf einen Rückruf zu warten und zu niedergeschlagen, um nichts zu tun. Du klingelst erneut. Ungeduldig. Abwarten war nie deine Stärke und du weißt, wer diese Eigenschaft von deiner Mutter geerbt hat, auch wenn sie die Tendenz hat zu lauern. Wahrscheinlich ist diese Differenzierung zu subtil, gerade angesichts der zwei Wochen an Peters komatöser Seite im Krankenhaus. Du triffst sie trotzdem. Peter ist auch gut darin, wenn er einen klaren Kopf bewahrt und das war leider nicht sein derzeitiger Grundzustand.

Nicht seit dieser Wahnsinn mit einer Sonnenfinsternis begonnen hatte.

Das Dumme ist nur, dass du langsam die Größe begreifst, in der sich dein Bruder verfangen hat. Es ist Angst einflößend, sogar für dich. Die Verbindungen, die zusammenklicken vor deinen Augen. Odessa, Vegas und New York zu einem globalen Jahrmarkt machen, in denen man vertrauten Gesichtern begegnet, als ob es nichts außergewöhnliches wäre, jemanden in diesen Städten überhaupt zu finden.

Als ob sie keine anonyme Labyrinthe wären, in denen jeder sich in die graue Masse integriert. Du hast schon vorher gewusst, wie leicht man jemanden darin verlieren kann und Peter will nicht gefunden werden. Nicht von dir und dass er untertauchen kann, erscheint nur eine neue Fähigkeit von vielen zu sein, die sich manifestiert.

Gegen den Strom zu schwimmen, war nie deine Stärke und du vermisst den Trott deines alten Lebens. Die Gewissheit, dass du das Richtige bewirkst und nicht auf einer Bombe schläfst, die jederzeit deine Normalität zerreißen kann. Allein die Tatsache, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass diese Bedrohung real ist, sagt einiges über geteilte Paranoia aus und Peter ist nirgendwo in Sicht.

Du suchst deinen Kapitän Ahab oder den weißen Wal in unbekannten Gewässern und es kotzt dich an. Du weißt, wo Obsessionen enden. Allein in nett gepolsterten Zellen oder predigend an der Straßenecke auf einer Obstkiste und du willst nicht dort landen. Deine goldene Laufbahn ist ins schlingern gekommen und du verfluchst Peters Name noch einmal mit Gefühl.

Und der Maler braucht zu lange für dich. Gehst den Korridor langsam hinunter.

Bist an der Feuertür, als seine Stimme dich stoppen lässt, „So der fliegende Mann macht schon einen Abflug.“

„Oder landet erneut.“ Drehst dich gereizt um, „Mister Petrelli tut es auch.“

„Zirkusattraktion bleibt Zirkusattraktion, warum diese Wahrheit bestreiten?“ Isaac steht gestresst im Flur. In einer Hand den tropfenden Pinseln, der seine Verzögerung besser erklärt als das halbe Schulterzucken. „Klingt jedenfalls interessanter als der andere Slogan, was war es noch mal?“

Du erwiderst zugeknöpft, „Nathan Petrelli für den Kongress.“

„Ich dachte mehr an, ‚Für ein besseres Morgen.’ Gott, das ist schlecht, wenn ich mir die Explosion auf meinen Atelierboden ansehe.“ Er tritt nach, „Ich würde den anderen wählen. Aus Prinzip.“

Und du kämpfst plötzlich gegen das Lachen in deiner Kehle an, weil Isaac naiv genug ist, um diese Aussage als Foul zu werten. Bevor diese Eigenschaft dich an Peter erinnert und du wieder die Situationskomik suchst, während du zu selbstverständlich unter die Gürtellinie schlägst.

Gedankenlos die Schwäche sezierend.

„Nicht wegen Simone?“ Die Pause füllt sich mit seinem angespannten Lächeln. Die Warnung im Blick, dass du dich auf neutralen Boden bewegen solltest, wenn du auch nur einen Fuß in seine Tür setzten willst. Du entschärfend fortfährst, „Ich würde versuche Sie umzustimmen, wenn ich nicht davon überzeugt wäre, dass Sie kein eingetragener Wähler sind und sich daran in absehbarer Zukunft nichts ändert.“

„Ich habe momentan in der Tat andere Prioritäten.“ Er lacht wieder, halb ertappt, halb verlegen, während er seine Hände ergebnislos an einem Lumpen abwischt. Bevor er aufgibt und ihn geistesabwesend in die Hosentasche steckt. Ohne Wertung, „Vielleicht bist du doch schlauer, als in Interviews rüberkommt.“

„Dass das Fernsehen lügt, ist hoffentlich für Sie keine Neuigkeit.“

„Es ist nicht mein Medium.“

Was allerdings wahr ist, damit ist er durch die Tür.

_But you’re so farsighted that you can’t place trust_

Isaac ist zurück in seinem Apartment und du kommst fast ein wenig widerwillig der Einladung der offenen Tür nach. Siehst noch wie er eine Leinwand dreht, als du eintrittst. Du gehst an den fertigen Bildern vorbei und bist dir zu bewusst, dass du über das eigentliche Katastrophengebiet läufst.

Dass dieser Fall nicht gut für dich ausgehen kann, ist dir auch klar.

Die Option, ob du am Ende in zerfledderten Kleidern predigend auf einer Obstkiste stehen wirst, noch einmal eingehend analysierst, bevor du den Mund aufmachst. Es gibt so viele Arten sich zum mundtoten Politiker zu reduzieren.

Aber besser ein Narr als im Leichensack zu enden.

Vor allem wenn es bei dieser Prognose nicht bei einem bleiben wird, sondern Massengräber auf der Fifth Avenue gescharrt werden. Du brauchst Peter, der diesen Mist von sich gibt und damit dein Gehirn entlastet. Du denkst nicht gerne in diesen Bahnen und würdest lieber dagegen argumentieren, als die Indizien objektiv zu beurteilen.

Eröffnest neutral, „Haben Sie Linderman schon einmal getroffen? Er scheint sehr an Ihrer Kunst interessiert zu sein.“

„Mehr an der Zukunft, die er durch mich sehen kann, wie sich herausstellte, oder fliegender Mann?“ Zynismus hört sich ungewohnt für Isaacs Zunge an und du speicherst die Tatsache automatisch ab. Er kommt auf dich zu, „Linderman ist nicht dingfest zu machen, wenn er nicht erreicht werden will. Liege ich mit dieser Einschätzung richtig?“

Du nickst zustimmend. Es ist Tage her, seit du mit dem neuen Ziel aus seinem Apartment verschwunden bist und du bist keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Isaac ahnte das wohl schon vorher.

Es ist aber nicht der einzige Grund, der dich hierher zurückgeführt hat.

„Es geht nicht um Linderman. Es geht um Peter.“

„Der nächste Fan. Ich bin es leid zu versuchen, ihn zu zeichnen.“

Der Zorn ist auf ihn selbst fokussiert oder Simone. Du bist dir nicht ganz sicher. Eher seine Unfähigkeit, den Bösewicht ausfindig zu machen, der ihm am liebsten wäre und sein Liebesdrama in Luft auflösen würde. Du sagst nichts.

Wenn er den Rivalen aufspüren will, kannst du es für deine Zwecke nutzen.

Du trittst auf ihn zu und hältst ihm deine Karte hin, kühles Lächeln, „Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie ihn finden, Mister Mendez.“

Er blickt misstrauisch auf die schlicht gehaltene weiße Pappe, ohne Namen, nur mit deiner Handynummer und Direktdurchwahl im Büro. Isaac hat wahrscheinlich erwartet, dass du argumentieren wirst, versuchen ihn mit Erpressung in die Ecke zu treiben. Vielleicht betteln.

Du bist Politiker und in erster Linie Staatsanwalt. Du hast deine Aufsehen erregenden Fälle nicht mit Däumchendrehen gewonnen, sondern Taktik. Lange bevor die Medien dir die Kamerateams vor die Nase setzten. Informationsbeschaffung ist dir nicht neu, auch nicht Informanten und Isaac hat keine Ahnung, mit welchen Männern du schon die Details ihres Verrates in Hinterzimmern ausgehandelt hast.

Isaac ist ein Ex-Junkie, der nie auf die Schnauze geflogen ist. Nie im großen Stil.

„Melden Sie sich.“ Damit machst du dich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.

„Die zweite dubiose Karte. Ergibt drei eine Kollektion?“

Erlaubst deiner Verblüffung nicht die Oberhand, wirfst nur über die Schulter zurück, „Glauben Sie, dass mein dubioser Vorgänger Peter stoppen kann, wenn er in die Enge getrieben wird? Er ist mein Bruder.“

Heftiger Einwand, „Peter ist die Bombe.“

Hast den Türknauf in der Hand, „Falls die andere es also versauen, wird er mit einem Knall ausgehen, den Sie hören werden.“ Drehst dich ihm zu, „Ist es nicht schön, Gewissheit zu haben? Mein Vorschlag wäre, melden Sie sich zuerst bei mir. Ich warte auf Ihren Anruf.“

Er sagt nichts und du gehst.

Du bekommst deinen Herzschlag nicht unter Kontrolle. Nicht für Stunden und bist bei der Veranstaltung nicht bei der Sache. Dass du die wohltätige Organisation nur mit einem Stocken über die Lippen bekommen hast, wirkt sich negativ in den Medienberichten aus und du zappst lustlos durch die Kanäle. Deine Eingeweide sind in einem Knoten, der deine Konzentration zerstört und dein Blick geht zu oft auf dein stilles Telefon.

Dubiose Karten sind nie gut und du fragst dich, ob Peter weiß, in was für einem Kartenhaus er sich zurzeit bewegt. Ob er vorsichtig genug ist, um den Hinterhalten auszuweichen. Du sehnst dir eine Zeit herbei, in der deine einzige Sorge, die Exzentrik deiner Mutter war und nicht ein bevorstehendes Armageddon. Die wankelmütige Entscheidung eines Junkies und Sehers, der das Wohl deines Bruders bestimmen kann und dem nicht gerade daran gelegen ist.

Du willst das Telefon zum Klingeln zwingen und scheiterst.

Ein vergeudeter Tag. Vielleicht solltest du wie Superman deine Runden über der Stadt ziehen, um Pete aufzuspüren. Mit dem ironischen Gedanken fällst du in einen unruhigen Schlaf auf der Ledercouch in deinem Büro. In deinen Träumen hörst du es nicht klingeln, sondern siehst die Feuerwand auf dich zurasen. In deinen Träumen schaffst du es nicht einen einzigen deiner Familie zu retten und wirst stattdessen alleine von der Explosion himmelwärts geschleudert. In deinen Träumen verwandeln sich die geliebten Gesichter in Staub und Asche während die Hitze dich nur streift.

In deinen Alpträumen hättest du es verhindern können.

_In what or who you recognize._

Isaacs Anruf kommt drei Tage später.

Nicht mehr als die Einladung einen genauen Blick auf seine Bilder zu werfen.

Er vertraut dir nicht, das wäre zu naiv selbst für ihn, aber zumindest ist er bereit dich zu testen. Es ist eine Sache, Peter blind zu versichern, dass er keine Bedrohung ist und dann die Bedrohung in bunten Variationen vor dir ausgebreitet zu sehen. Das Gemälde einer grauen Endzeit hält deine Aufmerksamkeit und der Horror ist zu real, um ihn mit überzeugender Kunst zu rechtfertigen.

Du stellst dir unfreiwillig Monty und Simon in den dreckigen Ruinen vor und schluckst.

Du atmest den Farbgeruch ein, den beißenden von den Verdünnern, der in der Luft hängt und fühlst dich ein wenig high. Ein wenig außerhalb deines Elements und Isaac folgt dir unvermittelt mit ein paar Schritten Abstand auf deiner planlosen Reise durch sein Alptraumland. Bleibst vor dem Gemälde des explodierenden Mannes stehen und du fühlst Isaac mehr neben dir, als dass du ihn siehst.

Die Worte sind nicht für ihn bestimmt, nicht in letzter Konsequenz, sondern für den Mann den ihr beide offensichtlich sucht, „Ist das unsere Zukunft? Denn sie gefällt mir kein Bisschen.“

Und Isaac schweigt, geht in die Hocke und inspiziert die untere Ecke des rot-orangefarbenen Feuermanns, bevor er schließlich entgegnet, „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das gemalt zu haben.“

Tippt an die Stelle, an die die Signatur gehört und du siehst, dass sie auf den meisten Gemälden in diesem Raum fehlt. Die signierten Bilder tatsächlich eine Rarität sind und keine Zukunftsvisionen darstellen. Zumindest nicht augenscheinlich.

Dass das Schicksal auf Isaacs Bildern ein Weltuntergangsszenario eröffnet und deine ausgefeilten Pläne durcheinander wirbelt, macht dich unruhig. Du hast dich wohl gefühlt in der Rolle, die für dich seit deiner Geburt vorbestimmt war. Der Einstieg, in die Anwaltskanzlei deines Vaters, ist die Alternative, die dir bleibt, solltest du diese Kongresswahl verlieren. Du wirst weich fallen. Zumindest warst du davon überzeugt, als sich die Idee in dem Kopf eines aufstrebenden DAs geformt hat. Mithilfe deiner Mutter durchdacht und die nötige Unterstützung gesichert.

Du kannst diese verdammte Wahl noch gewinnen.

Irgendwie verursacht diese Aussicht ein mulmiges Gefühl.

Wer will schon einen Anspruch auf diese Zukunft erheben?

Reißt dich zusammen, „Ist das die Antwort auf meine nächste Frage? Ob es Peter ist?“

Isaac schaut hoch, blaue Farbtropfen hängen in seinem Haar und er zuckt die Schultern. Da ist Mitgefühl irgendwo begraben unter der Eifersucht und du gibst ihm das. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl, wenn auch ein schlechter Verlierer. Vielleicht muss jeder Künstler das sein, um sich in seinem persönlichen Trauma festzubeißen. Sie verkaufen sich eher, als die aufgeräumten Portraits von Perfektion und Glück.

„Haben Sie Geschwister, Mr. Mendez? Denn das - “ Du zeigst auf ein Bild von Simone im offenen Skizzierblock, das sie und Peter küssend unter einem Regenschirm zeigt, „Ist keine Tragödie. Es ist das Leben und wenn ich Ihre Ex richtig verstanden habe, dann hatten Sie genügend Chancen Ihren Akt zusammenzukriegen, bevor Peter auf der Bildfläche auftauchte.“

Isaac steht mit einer flüssigen Bewegung auf, aufgebracht, „Ich bin jetzt sauber.“

Trocken, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies nicht länger für Simone zur Debatte steht. Mein Bruder dagegen schon.“

Du spürst seine aufflammende Aggression. Die Wut, beinahe seinen Schlag auf dem Kinn und ein einladendes Grinsen schleicht sich auf dein Gesicht. Eines, das sich seine Faust verdient hätte und er weicht einen Schritt zurück und dann noch einen. Gewinnt seine Kontrolle mit jedem Zentimeter zurück, bevor er zu der Leinwand im Hintergrund geht, mit der er bei deinem Eintreten beschäftigt war.

Von der Wasserflasche einen Schluck nehmend, schließlich bemüht gefasst, „Was außerdem, Nathan? Nicht überzeugend genug?“

„Er ist auf keinem der Bilder.“

„Er ist verdammt noch mal unsichtbar.“

Isaac umfasst die improvisierte Galerie mit einem Schwung. Wasser spritzt über die Bilder und erwischt mit dem Bogen auch dich.

Du fährst dir automatisch über die Wange, kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren, „Ein Mann ist leichter zu evakuieren, als eine ganze Stadt. Vor allem mit unserer Begründung, können wir uns gleich in die Geschlossene einweisen. Propheten will niemand hören und ich brauche verdammte Fakten zum Handeln.“

Die Wasserflasche fliegt an deinem Kopf vorbei und yeah, der Künstler war zum Glück nie Quaterback. Er schreit und du starrst unbeeindruckt zurück, „Was erwartest du? Ein Scheiß Daumenkino? Ist es das, was du von mir willst?“

„Ich will einen Ausweg. Ist das so schwer zu kapieren? Peter ist hier auch Opfer. Du gibst mir keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, wo ich ihn finden kann, um ihn ins Gebet zu nehmen und notfalls aus New York zu schaffen.“

„Verzeih, dass ich ihn als Täter sehe.“

Grollend, „Vorverurteilung hat noch niemand geholfen, außer dem aufgebrachten Mob. Willst du Lynchjustiz oder eine Katastrophe verhindern. Sei ehrlich, Isaac, und lass es mich wissen.“

Er sackt auf seinem Holzstuhl zusammen und du gehst eine weitere Runde. Versuchst diesmal dich nicht von der Zerstörung blenden zu lassen, sondern Hinweise zu sehen. Versteckte Indizien.

Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du achten musst.

Nur einen verschwundenen Bruder und die Gemälde, die deinen Alptraum verdichten. Beinahe greifbar machen und du blickst auf das orange-schwarz unter deinen Schuhsohlen. Die Explosion, die deine Heimatstadt verwüstet und du schluckst, während sich die Welt eine Spur zu schnell unter deinen Füßen dreht, die nicht auf dem Boden stehen. Du hattest gehofft auf einen Junkie zu treffen mir keiner Unze Glaubwürdigkeit in den Adern, stattdessen hat Isaac fast zuviel davon.

Zuviel Eifer und zuwenig zu verlieren. Der Mut der Verzweifelten hat selten versagt.

Du gibst dir Mühe, nicht zu hilflos zu klingen und scheiterst, „Es kann doch nicht so schwer zu entschlüsseln sein, wenn wir Teile der Zukunft schon kennen. Peters Rolle in all dem. Und wie sie zu verhindern ist.“

„Falls sie zu verhindern ist.“ Isaac lehnt sich zurück auf seinem Holzhocker, die Energie kehrt zurück und mit ihr auch aufkeimende Hoffnung. Er blickt auf sein neustes Bild, „Nichts was ich male, muss passieren.“

Das sind die ersten guten Nachrichten für dich in Wochen.

Er dreht die Leinwand. Du hast Blut auf deiner Unterlippe und ein Arschloch-Grinsen in Acryl. Der Fausthieb muss gesessen haben. Schüttelst den Kopf, „Du hättest deinen Wurf besser koordinieren sollen, um zum gewünschten Ergebnis zu kommen.“

„Ich hatte keine Chance. Du kennst dich besser mit unbekannten Flugobjekten aus als ich.“

Dein Lachen ist rostig und unangebracht, aber Isaac stimmt nach kurzem Zögern ein.

Es ist ein Anfang und du bist spät dran für deinen Termin im Museum.

 _Chitter-chatter, all these secrets started? Givin me the shivers -_

Du hast es dir in den letzten Tagen zur Gewohnheit gemacht bei Isaac vorbeizuschauen.

Sein Loft liegt auf keinem Weg, den du täglich benutzt, aber die Strecke fühlt sich nicht nach einem Umweg an. Er ist kein schwieriger Mensch, du kennst exzentrischere und der Geruch nach Farbe wird vertraut. Wird angenehm und du bist kein Kunstkritiker, aber er ist ziemlich gut. Zumindest in deinem zugegeben amateurhaften Erachtens.

Die Comics sind clever und du kaufst eine Kopie der kompletten Serie für Simon.

Eine für dich. Du analysierst, was du kennst. Versuchst dann andere Anhaltspunkte zu finden. Die Verbindungen sind einfacher zu sehen, wenn sie in bunter Farbe vor dir ausgebreitet sind und du addierst Namen, Photos und Daten in einem Nebenraum seines Apartments. Es erinnert dich ein wenig an Professor Suresh Wand des Wahnsinns. Aber hier in Lower Manhattan sind es nur die Kopien und Polaroids von Zeichnungen eines Künstlers und deine unleserliche Handschrift auf Post-it-Notes.

Dein Sohn ist begeistert und die bald zerfledderten Seiten sind Beweis genug, dass du nicht alleine mit deiner hohen Meinung bist.

Isaac lächelte bei dem weitergegeben Kompliment, „Ich habe also einen weiteren Fan?“

Du willst sagen, ‚Zwei.’ Aber es gibt keinen Weg, das nicht peinlich klingen zu lassen und so unterlässt du es. Beißt dir auf die Zunge bis es schmerzt und erwiderst kurz angestrengt sein Lächeln.

Selbstironischer Nachtrag von ihm, „Meine Miete ist jetzt gesichert.“

Du lässt ein Schnaufen hören, die Miete hier können die wenigsten aufstrebenden Wallstreet-Banker zahlen. Simones Geld, Lindermans oder seines, die Unterscheidung ist unerheblich. Egal wie heruntergekommen Isaac wirken will, du bist dir sicher, dass sein Heroin rein genug war, um den Entzug nicht allzu kalt werden zu lassen. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch. In die Stille, die konzentriertes Arbeiten beiderseits signalisiert, kommt die Frage mir einiger Verspätung.

„Du bist wie lange verheiratet?“

„Zehn Jahre.“ Du überlegst für einen Moment, leise Korrektur, „Nein, elf.“

Isaac interessiert, dieses saloppe Nachhaken, wenn man ziellose Konversation betreibt, „Liebst du sie?”

Kein Zögern, nie, nicht bei dieser Frage, „Ja.“

Aber da ist kein blendender Scheinwerfer auf dich gerichtet.

Dein Politikerlächeln fühlt sich im Zwielicht des Ateliers schmerzhaft an. Ohne dass du in einen Spiegel blicken musst, weißt du, dass du es mit niemand teilen kannst. Dass es selbst im Profil gefährlich für dich sein kann, weil es ein Vergehen offenbart, das du für dich behalten solltest und du spürst seine neugierigen Augen.

Die Schärfe unter dem weichen Ton ist merkwürdig, „Du bist am Steuer gesessen?“

Und du weißt, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage, nie eine einfache sein kann.

Egal wie oft du sie wiederholst, ein Teil von dir wird diesen Unfall nie fassen können. Nie vor dir selbst rechtfertigen können. Nicht mit deinen Alpträumen und du kämpft gegen die Unschärfe deines Blickes an. Gegen den Kloß in deiner Kehle und du gehst zwei Schritte zurück, versuchst dich auf das große Bild vor dir zu konzentrieren, das das unter deinen Füßen verhindern soll.

Der Boden schwankt, aber du hast dich daran gewöhnt. Verlierst nicht den Halt.

Gibst ihm Ehrlichkeit, vielleicht weil Isaac sie sich verdient hat oder du einen Priester brauchst. Die Beichte fällt kurz aus, „Nein, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren.“

„So wie jetzt?“

Du müsstest nur den Arm heben, um die Decke zu berühren und fühlst dich trotzdem in die Enge getrieben. Da passiert gerade zuviel in deinem geregelten Leben. Die texanische Torheit hast du vor vierzehn Jahren mit Tränen beerdigt und Meredith wieder zusehen, hat etwas geöffnet. Du weißt nicht was. Vielleicht die Büchse der Pandora oder nur die Kombination zu den hunderttausend auf einem Schweizer Nummernkonto.

Deine Tochter lebt, du hast sie Papa sagen hören und vierzehn Jahre lang zweimal im Jahr eine Kerze angezündet. Für ihren Geburts- und Todestag. Jetzt ist sie ein Teenager mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Schön genug, um dein Herz und deine Vorsätze zu brechen.

Du willst sie kennen lernen. Ihr Lachen hören und ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen. Deine Mutter hat Recht, du bist zu gefühlsduselig, um klar zu denken. Betreibst stattdessen unzureichende Ablenkungsmanöver.

Schweigst und sinkst mit Anstrengung zurück auf den Fußboden.

„Liebst du sie wie eine Schwester?“

„Was?“

„Heidi.“ Du willst wütend herumwirbeln, stattdessen sacken nur deine Schultern ein. Deine Gedanken waren überall, nur nicht bei ihr. Isaacs Stimme kommt einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich, „Ich habe über den Unfall gelesen.“

Der ätzende Unterton ist uneingeladen da, „Neugierig geworden?“

„Ja, ich glaube, so könnte man es bezeichnen.“

Und du wendest dich ihm mit einer halben Drehung zu.

Isaac lehnt locker mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Das Licht ist auf den Schreibtisch fokussiert und sein Gesicht liegt im Schatten. Perfekter Entwurf. Gelebtes Klischees des Ermittlers und die Rolle passt nicht zu ihm. Seine Finger wippen den Kohlstift fahrig auf und ab. Du solltest dich nicht so schutzlos fühlen, aber der gesichtlose Schatten hat dich im Visier und alles was fehlt ist ein Mikrofon unter deiner Nase. Du spürst plötzlich jede Verkrampfung im Rücken, jeden verknoteten Muskel und rollst unbehaglich die Schultern.

Wünscht dich hier weg und deine Augen suchen nach dem Jackett zusammen mit dem Aktenkoffer. Findest beides in der Küchennische. Sorglos abgestreift und vergessen. Du hast keinen Grund hier zu sein und du verlangst endlich eine Erklärung von dir dafür, was zur Hölle du hier suchst außer einer Rechtfertigung und einen freien Kopf eben diese zu finden.

„Simone – " Er räuspert sich unbehaglich, „Sie hat alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gab. Ich meine, das hässlichste und abgrundtief narzisstische, wozu ein Junkie sich treiben lässt und sie ist geblieben. Zurückgekommen für mehr. Sie hatte noch immer ihre Liebe in den Augen. Egal, welcher Facette sie von mir begegnet ist. Selbst wenn ich mir nicht im Spiegel begegnen konnte, habe ich ihr in die Augen blicken können. Sie ist furchtlos meinen Dämonen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden. Ich – ich vermisse das.“

„Diesen bewundernden Blick?“

Er lacht verlegen, „Ja, mehr noch als ihre Gesellschaft. Ist das nicht krank?“

Du sagst nichts für eine Weile, dann müde, „Ich weiß zu genau, wovon du redest.”

Ihr teilt diesmal kein Lachen, sondern nur die unangenehme Stille von dreckigen Wahrheiten über vergangene Egotrips. Ihr seid zu hoch geflogen, wenn auch auf unterschiedliche Weisen und habt die Frauen, die euch liebten, dabei zurückgelassen. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück und vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn diese Frauen die Reue nicht so sehr wert wären.

Nicht jedes Bisschen Schmerz, was ihr über den Verlust fühlt und diese Glaswand, die zwischen euch und eurer Vergangenheit steht. Es ist kein Spiegel mehr, sondern ein Zerrbild und die Monster sind zu vertraut, die euch dort begegnen.

Ihr habt versagt und der Stich brennt.

Brennt so sehr, dass die Explosion unter deinen Füßen euch nicht alles nehmen kann. Einen Teil habt ihr bereits vorher unwiederbringlich verloren. Fokussierst dich auf das Wesentliche und nicht diesen Blick in deiner Erinnerung, den du vermisst. Denn du bist Narzisst, aber kein Vollidiot und es gibt Dinge, die sich verhindern lassen, während du andere nur akzeptieren kannst. Du bist noch dabei, diese Unterscheidung zu treffen, als das Kratzen seines Stiftes zurückkommt und du atmest gezielt um den Knoten.

Es ist einfacher mit dem Wissen, dass du nicht alleine damit bist.

Vielleicht ist das der einzige Grund, der für dein Hiersein zählt.

 _Plain and simply broken down near Olympia._

Du suchst nach einem Rotstift für ein neues Opfer von Sylar. Ein kräftiger Farbton, der blutrot dein verdammtes Schneckentempo mahnt, die Verbindungen und entsprechenden Schlussfolgerungen zu enträtseln, bevor es für andere zu spät ist. Dieser Serienmörder bringt dich um den wohlverdienten Schlaf. Du hast immer Morddelikte vorgezogen, die ein eindeutiges Motiv besitzen. Sei es nun Habgier oder Liebe, anstatt eine kranke Psyche zu durchleuchten. Du bist kein Profiler und du kannst keine Nummer wählen, an deren Ende jemand deine Theorie für voll nehmen würde.

Erinnerst dich unbehaglich an Odessa und die unangenehmen Fragen der Feds, die genauso im Dunkeln tappten wie du. Der Professor ist kein Psychologe, sondern Genetiker und du willst keine drittklassigen Hypothesen über eine lieblose Mutter und verhunzte Kindheit hören, die du dir selbst ausmalen kannst. Du benötigst einen Durchbruch oder zumindest einen verdammt guten Kontakt in der Exekutive, beides ist nicht in Reichweite. Niemand dem du mit diesem Geheimnis vertraust und du bist den Verschwörungstheorien in deinem Kopf so überdrüssig.

Du willst Sylar nur stoppen und das morden enden lassen.

Du willst nur wissen, wo der Irre ist und wie er zu besiegen ist.

Und dich dann um die nächste, die wahre Bedrohung kümmern.

Anscheinend ist das zuviel verlangt und du seufzt frustriert. Dass dein Marker bloß ein schwaches Rot von sich gibt, hat nicht den Grund, dass du vergessen hast den Deckel zu schließen. Du hast es aufrichtig satt, drei Schritte hinter dem Verdächtigen im Pfad der Verwüstung zu taumeln.

Dein Fund ist nicht geplant.

Zumindest nicht von dir und dass das oberste Blatt schräg wie eine unausgesprochene Einladung drapiert liegt, erscheint zu durchtrieben für Isaac. Du hast nicht nach Spuren in seinen neuen Skizzen gesucht, sondern nur nach einem verfluchten Rotstift auf seinem Arbeitstisch.

Eine Aufgabe, die im Grunde ohne Ablenkung auskommen sollte.

Ohne unangenehme Überraschungen. Sylar ist aus deinem Kopf verschwunden, in dem Augenblick als du begreifst, auf was du gestoßen bist. Du blätterst hektisch durch den Inhalt des Ordners und kannst dich nicht entscheiden, ob du leichenblass oder rot werden sollst. Die Männerkörper sind nicht das, was dich verlegen macht. Deine Mutter hat dich durch genügend Kunstausstellungen geschleppt, um dir ein dickes Fell in dem Bezug mitzugeben.

Auch nicht die Position und die explizite Natur.

Was dich aufbringt, sind zwei Fakten. Eigentlich drei.

Erstens mit ein wenig gutem Willen und viel künstlerischen Freiraum - vor allem im Bezug auf die Schwanzlänge - ist Subjekt Nummer eins du; Subjekt Nummer zwei ist Isaac. Zweitens der Maler malt die Zukunft – äußerst präzise in diesem Fall - und drittens soweit du informiert bist, seid ihr nicht bisexuell. Du bist aus der Probierphase entwachsen, seit dem zufälligen Zusammenstoß mit den C-Körbchen deiner französischen Nanny im zarten Alter von neun. Du warst dir seit damals sicher, was du wolltest. Was wiederum die Positionen, in denen ihr euch laut dieser Kohle-Skizzen befindet, so ziemlich unmöglich machen sollten.

Aber offensichtlich ist Isaacs Fantasie weniger beschränkt als deine.

Es ist nicht Isaacs übliche Comicstil mit dem du inzwischen vertraut bist, sondern die Art, die man in Museen findet. Die dich an die anatomischen Studien Da Vincis erinnert, nur weniger sittsam. Die irgendwo in einer Privatsammlung gelandet sind oder im Feuer. Du bist widerwillig fasziniert, denn Isaac ist genial und der Stil sagt deinem Kunstverständnis eher zu.

Du bist Laie auf mehr als einem Gebiet wird dir klar, als du langsamer durch die Skizzen zurückblätterst. Die Positionen durchdenkst, die vor dir ausgebreitet werden und von denen du nicht angenommen hast, dass sie möglich sind.

Hauptsächlich weil du nie darüber nachdenken musstest.

Isaac hat dein Konterfei für seine intellektuelle Wichsvorlage genutzt und wenn diese Bilder in falsche Hände kommen, sieht es um deine Zukunft nicht so rosig aus. Du hast bereits Lindermans Stiefel im Nacken für eine unbedachte Nacht, in der du dich nicht schuldig fühlen wolltest. Deine Haare sträuben sich bei dem Gedanken, was man von dir hierfür erpressen könnte, ohne dein Wahlkampfbudget aufzufüllen.

Du weißt, dass Isaac nicht gedacht hat, als er die Bilder zeichnete. Du erkennst den Unterschied in eurem Denken so deutlich in diesem Detail. In der Art, wie du dich auf die Bedrohung fixierst und er auf die Möglichkeit. Ihr seid beide nicht redselig, wenn es um eure Obsessionen geht und wahrscheinlich klappt deshalb eure Zusammenarbeit. Dass es mehr als Teamwork war, ist dir bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen und dein Gehirn fährt sich in der Bedrohung derselbigen fest.

Du willst das nicht aufgeben, was du in ihm gefunden hast. Was immer es auch ist.

Du willst nicht wie ein Zombie von einem Termin zum nächsten wanken, ohne dass du die Hintergründe durchschaust. Oder zumindest das Potential in Erwägung ziehst. Du willst dich bei dem Anblick der Skizzen nicht heiß und lebendig fühlen und tust es trotzdem.

Deine Finger zittern, die das raue Papier halten. Die feine Körnung zu Schmirgelpapier unter deinem Zeigefinger machen, als er der Kurve von Isaacs Rücken auf einem Bild fast zwanghaft folgt. Dein Mund ist trocken und du versuchst dich dazu zu zwingen, den Ordner wegzulegen und über die Entdeckung hinwegzugehen, wie ein Mann, der über solchen Akten steht.

Aber der Akt vor dir hat deine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Die realisierte Möglichkeit im Gegensatz zur Potenz, der nicht realisierten. Dass du eure Denkweise griechischen Philosophen anvertraust, zeigt wie sehr du nicht mit dieser Situation umgehen kannst. Wie überfordert du von deinem eigenen Verlangen bist, Isaacs Potenz auszuschöpfen.

Dass deine Mutter dich als Fußabtreter benutzen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass du die hunderttausende von Dollars an Schulbildung hierfür verschwendest, erscheint in der Tat noch als zu gnädig.

Nicht dass sie dir diese Schwäche nicht letztendlich verzeihen würde.

Dass der Gedanke an deine Mutter, deinen Schwanz nicht mal auf Halbmast bringt, sagt dir, dass du gehen solltest. Sofort. Das Akt und Potenz für dich nur sexuelle Begriffe sind, du ein Idiot mit Erektion bist und dein Interesse geweckt.

Du hörst als Isaac das Wasser abstellt und das Ende deiner mentalen Auszeit einläutet.

Dir bleibt Zeit genug zu gehen, dich anderwärtig zu beschäftigen und du bleibst am Arbeitstisch sitzen. Egal ob Aristoteles deiner Lebenseinstellung Recht gibt, du weißt, wann du einen taktischen Fehler begehst. Das könnte dein Waterloo werden, aber die Bombe auf Isaacs Atelierboden setzt es noch immer ins nukleare Verhältnis und der Rotstift am Rande deines Sichtfeldes, erinnert dich an zu viele Schicksale, die abrupt beendet worden sind.

Abwarten ist nicht deine Stärke, aber weglaufen noch viel weniger.

_It’s getting bluer_

Die Gegenüberstellung ist keine Konfrontation, Flucht keine Option. Ein Räuspern hinter dir und denkst, dass Isaac zum ersten Mal Grund hat, beschämt zu sein und es ausbleibt.

Selbstbewusst, „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du meine Porno-Sammlung gefunden hast?“

Das Lachen in der Stimme ist unverkennbar und du stöhnst ein wenig überfordert, „Was zur Hölle?“

„Nun, ich hatte die Wahl, dich darauf anzusprechen oder auf deine Schnüffeleien und mein Glück zu vertrauen.“

Diesmal drehst du dich ihm aufgebracht zu und er kommt barfuss mit nassem Haar auf dich zu. Zuckt unbesorgt die Schultern, „Du hast dich hier eingelebt, Nathan, ansonsten wärst du spätestens gegangen, als ich sagte, dass ich duschen gehe.“

Du kannst dieser Logik nicht widersprechen und Isaacs Grinsen sagt dir, dass er es genauso gut weiß wie du. Er stellt sich neben dich, tippt ungeniert auf das Papier, „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du darauf stößt.“

Heiser und steif in einem, „Auf was genau bin ich gestoßen, Isaac?”

„Nach was sieht es aus?“

Es ist wirklich nicht so schwer, diese Bilder zu interpretieren.

Was sie in dir auslösen dagegen schon.

Isaacs Signatur sagt, dass er die Skizzen nicht unter Zwang gezeichnet hat, sondern zum Vergnügen. Dass dies eine Wahl ist, die du fällen kannst und keine Prophezeiung in Kohle und Papier. Dass du trotzdem Asche atmest - die Luft zu dick für deine Lungen zu sein scheint, geht auf dein eigenes Konto.

Was leicht klingen sollte, fällt eine Nuance zu tief aus, „Ist das der rosa Elefant im Zimmer, den ich übersehen habe?“

„Über die Farbe würde ich streiten, Nathan. Nur stell dich nicht blind.“

Die Augenbinde war angenehm und du hältst die Metapher über das Anfassen des Elefanten drin. Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn sowieso für einen Pinsel hält, während du einen Baumstamm spürst oder ein Palmblatt.

Es ist eine dieser sinnlosen Diskussionen, die man schon beim leisesten Widerspruch verliert. Deine Niederlage ist erfolgt, als du nicht zwanglos darüber hinweggegangen bist und hier an seinem Tisch Stellung bezogen hast. Du protestiert trotzdem, vielleicht weil es das Klischee erfüllt und du diesem bei dem Melodrama in deinem Leben nie widerstehen konntest. Peter ist nicht die einzige Dramaqueen in der Familie und du hast es vorher gewusst.

Immerhin hast du dein Leben nicht nur einmal für die Kameras inszeniert.

Die Wahrheit ist einfach genug. Die Zuversicht, dass Isaac dich Lügen straft, irgendwo in der Tiefe deines Bauches. Bestimmt, „Ockhams Rasiermesser, Isaac, ich bin verheiratet und Vater von zwei Söhnen.“

Er hat diesen nachsichtigen Ton, „Du bist auf dein Uni-Diplom sicher stolz, was mich zum nichtvorhandenen Elfenbeinturm und Schutzbehauptungen bringt. Die Hypothese ist simple. Ich habe mich oft genug in meinem Leben geirrt, aber selten hierbei.“

Vor dem Fund hättest du ihm wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht gelacht.

Nun erforderte es bereits Mut seinem klaren Blick zu begegnen.

Du ahnst, dass er sich öfter in dem Bezug geirrt hat und ihm bis jetzt nur selten jemand widerstehen konnte. Du hast noch nie den Süchtigen in Isaacs Augen gesehen, aber das nackte Bedürfnis dort verschlägt dir die Sprache. Macht dich unkomfortable in dem Loft, in dem du dich in den letzten Wochen unbeschwert bewegt hast. Ohne Nachdenken und du versuchst dich auf die Wassertropfen auf seiner Brust zu konzentrieren, aber der ungeschützte Ausdruck weiter oben lässt dir keine Ruhe.

Zwingt deinen Blick hoch und jeder Grund, der hiergegen spricht erscheint banal gegen das offene Versprechen auf deine Erfüllung, das dort dunkel schimmert. Ruhig und sternenlos. Dich anlockt und deine Sinne Amok laufen lässt, ohne dass er sich bewegt. Ohne dass Isaac das geringste tut, das seine Skizzen hier unabwendbar macht und du bist kein Feigling. Du bist nur jemand, der seine Leidenschaft nicht in Zaum hat und dessen Neugier aufgerüttelt wurde.

Ein Mann, der weiß, dass das irgendwann sein Ende sein kann.

Nur politisch oder für diesen Körper fatal.

Der Umschwung kommt so kriechend wie das Wetter, das über den Himmel zieht.

Genauso unabwendbar und die Entscheidung ist gefallen, bevor er ins Zimmer gekommen ist, wenn du ehrlich mit dir selbst bist. Du denkst nicht, denn das hier ist unbekannt und deine Füße brauchen nicht den Boden zu berühren, um dich ans Ziel zu bringen.

Es ist dieselbe Unbesonnenheit, die dich erstmals deine Kräfte entdecken ließ. Einfach abheben und du kannst nicht fliegen. Nicht für die Kameras, eine rettende Trendwende oder Newsreporter. Aber du kannst es in den Augenblicken, in denen niemand dir Beachtung schenkt. In denen es keine Diskussion auslösen wird und das fühlt sich nach so einem Augenblick an.

Nicht nach einem Unfall, der nur darauf wartet zu passieren.

Und du bist mit dieser Metapher noch immer nicht im Einklang, auch nicht mit deiner Fähigkeit. Nicht ansatzweise. Aber mit Isaacs Fingern in deinem Haar schon. Mit der Strömung in deinem Inneren, die jeden Zweifel auseinander treiben lässt, wie Wolken an einem brillanten Herbsttag. Dieselbe Unbeschwertheit und du ziehst unbeholfen an seinem Arm. Unausgesprochen, du hast nicht den geringsten Schimmer, um was du bittest, bis du Isaacs Lippen gegen deine gepresst fühlst. So verdammt erfahren.

Keine Fragen aufwerfend, sondern nur nehmend.

Du hast Sucht nie verstanden. Nie über das rationale Maß. In der Theorie. Aber du verstehst, wie gefährlich das hier für dich sein kann und ziehst scharf die Luft ein. Es gibt tausend Wege politischen Selbstmord zu begehen und das ist einer davon. Seine Stoppel gegen deine, die verhaltene Kraft in seinem Griff. Du kannst die verborgene Stärke mit geschlossenen Augen sehen, die Simone ein ums andere Mal zurückgelockt hat. Die einen an sein Gutes glauben lässt, egal auf welche Art er gerade sein Leben versaut.

Dein Kopf im Nacken und die Unterwerfung will folgen.

Was folgt ist Isaacs Zunge und du vergisst, was du gerade gelernt hast.

Vergisst, wo deine Limits liegen und was es mit der dunklen Zukunft auf sich hat. In dem Augenblick, in dem alles sich zu einem zusammenzufügen scheint und dein Körper auf Sexmodus umschaltet. Du nicht sagen kannst, wo oben und unten ist. Nur was sich gut anfühlt. Was dich anstachelt und Isaac trifft jede peinigende Abstufung davon. Diese Erschütterung gefährlicher ist und du drückst dich hoch, ihn halb auf den Schreibtisch.

Der Versuch auf gleiche Höhe zu gelangen, auf dieselbe Stufe von Bevormundung und er lässt dich gewähren. Versuchst den Grund unter deinen Füßen zu spüren und fällst in die Einladung seines Mundes. So tückisch und bedingungslos.

Du hast dich in Wochen nicht so am Leben gefühlt und es ein Rausch.

Vertraut in der kompromisslosen Härte, die mit undurchdachtem Verlangen einhergeht.

Dich antreibt und du hast nackte Haut unter deiner Handfläche. Feuchte Glätte. Ganz egal, ob die Haare zu drahtig für deine üblichen Sexpartner sind. Die andere Erektion Furcht einflößend präsent. Es ist nicht das, was du willst, aber du brauchst Isaac und sogar in deinem Kopf hört sich diese Ausrede billig an. Du presst dich mit deinem Gewicht auf ihn. Ungebremst und er stöhnt gedämpft.

Irgendwo tief in der Kehle und der Reißverschluss stellt kein Hindernis dar.

Wann tut er das schon wirklich?

Ist überwunden, bevor du nachdenken kannst, was genau du hier treibst und er. Warum es wichtig ist, dass er nicht die Kontrolle hat, sondern du. Das Gefühl eines anderen Schwanzes als deinem, ist seltsam und heizt ein Stück von dir an, das nicht zum Rest zu passen scheint.

Nicht zu deiner Vergangenheit und du hast dir immer genommen, was du wolltest, aber du hattest keine Ahnung, dass du dem hier erliegen könntest. Seidige Härte und sein Stöhnen, hilflos in deinem Griff und du verstärkst ihn. Deine Geschwindigkeit und Isaac keucht stockend. Die Finger in deinem Haar schmerzen und die Hitze deiner Handfläche sendet einen Flächenbrand durch deinen Körper, zusammen mit seinem unartikulierten Stammeln.

Kein echter Dirty Talk, nur Wörter, die ihre Bedeutung einbüßen. Dich aufhorchen lassen.

Du weißt, dass Isaac auf der Grenze ist und es gibt keinen Grund, seinen Orgasmus hinauszuzögern. Du richtest dich ein Stück auf, genug um scharf zu sehen. Seinen Atem auf deinem Gesicht. Seinen Höhepunkt direkt unter der Oberfläche. Flammendes Inferno, was er in jeder Farbe des Regenbogens gemalt hat und lebt, wird dir klar. Da ist nichts friedliches, nur der Augenblick als er sich übergibt. Fallen lässt und du hoffst, dass dein Halt genug ist, denn du bist dir nicht sicher.

Hast nicht hiermit gerechnet und du keuchst in seine stille Niederlage.

Er erwacht wieder. Weicht aus - schiebt, bis deine nackten Oberschenkel gegen die Tischkante lehnen. Isaac auf den Knien und du kennst diese Variation. Bist schlussendlich zurück auf vertrautem Boden, mit einem Mund um deinen Schwanz. Seinem.

Es gleicht dem Moment, in dem du in Überschall wechselst.

Der qualvolle Ruck durch jedes Molekül. Dieses Reißen. Das Gefühl, dass deine Haut die Belastung nicht aushält an den Enden ausfranst und du einen Teil abstreifst, der dich human macht. Essentiell menschlich. Bevor du deine Finger in sein feuchtes Haar bringst und dich auf seine Zunge konzentrierst. Du lässt dir nach deinem Höhepunkt eine halbe Minute Zeit mit deiner kopflosen Flucht und du denkst, dass das zulange war, um Isaac abzuschütteln.

Zumindest in deinem Kopf, denn du bist nicht prüde.

Aber sein Blick ist dir unter die Haut gegangen.

Dieses Versprechen auf mehr, das in ihm brannte. Und diese Versessenheit auf ihn ist schlecht. Ganz schlecht. Denn eigentlich hast du wichtigere Anliegen, die deiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen, als seinen verwirrten Ausdruck nachdem du ihn auf Abstand gebracht hattest.

Du fragst dich, ob er je damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Plan aufgehen könnte. Isaac weckt nicht den Beschützer in dir, sondern den Eroberer und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob es das ist, was er sich verdient hat. Er ist noch auf den Knien, als du die Tür hinter dir zuschlägst und dir einen kurzen Blick durch die Fensterfront gestattest.

Du bist nicht zur Salzsäule erstarrt, aber ein Teil von dir ist dort geblieben.

Kniend auf dem Boden mit ihm. Verloren.

Und Sodom wird noch immer brennen, trotz der Klimaanlage deines Büros.

 _\- and you can’t keep faking_

Isaacs Ton am Telefon ist ganz Business. Versteinert, ohne Raum für Diskussionen auf Distanz. Lässt dich in der Schwebe und du solltest dich dran gewöhnt haben, aber keine zwei Stunden später marschierst du durch die Feuertür.

Dass er dir so leicht zusetzen kann, ist besorgniserregend.

Nicht mit seinem Talent und du weißt nicht, warum du verärgert bist. Was sich alles in dir aufgestaut hat, seit deiner letzten Entladung hier. Dem Kurzschluss, den du so hart aus deinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hast, dass er noch immer Gegenwart ist. Deine Sicherungen sind nicht repariert und du denkst an Blitzableiter und aufziehende Gewitter.

Diese warnenden Vorboten, die drückend in der Luft hängen.

Überlegst, ob Isaac überhaupt das Ziel deiner Wut ist oder nur willkommenes Opfer in Reichweite, weil du selbst nicht weißt, was du genau willst und dich deine Inkonsequenz anwidert. Wohin deine Unschlüssigkeit führt, außer in eine Katastrophe, ist dir unklar.

Das ihr eine verhindern wolltet, erscheint plötzlich zu lange her zu sein.

Wurde mit einer Nacht ausradiert, die du nicht streichen kannst. Da ist soviel ungeklärt zwischen euch und du bist es gewöhnt, Schwierigkeiten dieser Art mit fetten Schecks zu lösen. Doch du weißt auch, wann sie wirkungslos bleiben. Es den Schlag von Menschen gibt, der Schadensbegrenzung erwartet und keinen billigen Schadensersatz. Reue sich nicht bezahlt macht, wenn sie bloß zum Blenden aufgesetzt wurde und du bedauerst einiges, aber nicht dass du in dieser Nacht ganz kurz die Stellung gehalten hast.

Es ist eine Erfahrung, die du nicht missen möchtest und du spekulierst abwesend, bei wem gut formulierte Entschuldigungen auf taube Ohren stoßen. Idealisten sind nicht käuflich. Halsbrecherisch für deine Karriere und du bist ein Himmelsstürmer, aber da hört deine Begabung auch schon auf.

Du erwartest keine Schweigegeldforderung von Isaac, sondern emotionale Erpressung und du stehst unentschlossen im Gang, weil du nicht abschätzen kannst, wie du darauf reagieren wirst. Denn du willst zuviel und kannst zuwenig geben.

Siehst ihn durch die Glasfront arbeiten und er hat deine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt.

Ohne Licht, das dich ankündigt keine Überraschung.

Die Vehemenz mit der er die Leinwand bearbeitet, grenzt an Besessenheit und du hast ihn selten im großen Stil malen sehen. Meist arbeitete er an den Comics oder seinen Skizzen, feine Striche und leichte Stiftführung. Nicht in diesen unkoordinierten Bewegungen, die automatisch die Frage aufwerfen, wie überhaupt ein ansehnliches Bild am Ende herauskommen kann.

Der Anblick macht dich schwindelig und du trittst ein, ohne Klingeln oder Klopfen.

„Du hast was, das ich sehen sollte.“

Sogar du kannst den defensiven Unglauben von deiner Stimme kratzen.

Isaac erstarrt, bevor er das Kinn trotzig vorschiebt und dreht die Leinwand zur nächsten Wand, lange bevor du in seine Nähe kommst. Die Geste ist fast vertraut. Er wahrt sich seine Geheimnisse, während er mit anderen hofiert.

Verhalten von ihm, „Yeah, mich.“

Das Drama in seiner Stimme fehlt. Er sieht überarbeitet aus, zu müde und du trittst auf ihn zu. Er weckt den fürsorglichen Zug, der eigentlich für deine Familie reserviert ist oder eine unausgereifte Idee. Sein Schlafmangel ist offensichtlich und du wunderst dich, wie viel davon auf dein Konto geht und wie viel auf seine Besessenheit. Du willst nicht zu seiner Misere beisteuern.

Leises Vortasten, nicht ganz sicher, worauf du abzielst, „Müssen wir reden?“

„Besteht Klärungsbedarf?“ Er beobachtet dich, wachsame Augen und keine Erwartung. Wirbelt deine schwarzseherischen Gedanken durcheinander, die nur ein Ziel seines Anrufs aufführten und du verlagerst unbehaglich dein Gewicht unter der Wucht seines Blickes. In die spannungsgeladene Stille von ihm, „Gleitcreme und Kondome sind in der obersten Schublade des Nachttisches.“

„Ist das eine – " Brichst ab, rhetorische Statements haben die Tendenz zu Abnutzungserscheinungen, aber du kommst trotzdem nicht umhin zu fragen, „Du hast mich zum ficken hierher bestellt?“

Lauernd, „Irgendwas in deinem Terminkalender um diese Unzeit, das mich trumpft, Nathan?“

Es ist Mitten in der Nacht. Der Dienstag gerade eine halbe Stunde alt.

Deine Haut kribbelt und du kannst dein Verlangen schmecken. Diesig und trüb. Der Ton in dem er die Frage stellt, ist unheimlich, aber du bist zu beschäftigt mit der eigentlichen Frage, um dich darum zu kümmern. Damit dass deine Sicherungen erneut durchbrennen.

Dass du nicht aus der Tür stürmst, ist für Isaac Antwort genug.

Romantische Fallstricke liegen nicht im Weg und Isaac kommt auf dich zu, mit der Entschlossenheit eines Todeskandidaten. Ob dich das zum Henker oder Zuschauer macht, bleibt offen und du denkst, dass es sich nicht so abgeklärt anfühlen sollte.

Nicht so verdammt stoisch seinerseits.

Die Unsicherheit schleicht sich ein, „Was ist los?“

Er greift nach deiner Krawatte und löst den Knoten, abweisend, „Ich will nicht reden.“

Du denkst ein sarkastisches _Okay_ , bevor du deinen Gefühlssensor abschaltest und dich von deinem Schwanz leiten lässt. Dich auf den Farbfleck auf seiner Wange konzentrierst und dich von den Sprenkeln auf seinem Handrücken ablenken lässt.

Dem Geruch von frischer Ölfarbe, den du nur mit ihm und diesem Ort verbindest.

Die Krawatte fällt und die Knöpfe sind sein nächstes Ziel. Sicheren Händen lösen die Aufgabe geschickt, deine Kleider abzustreifen und du stehst auf verlorenem Posten. Lehnst dich hilflos vor, dein Mund gegen seine Lippen und deine Hände kommen hoch. Pressen ihn gegen deinen Körper, aktivieren deinen Instinkt, ihn auf das Bett zu navigieren. Keinen Raum für höhere Funktionen zu lassen, sondern alles mit einem Scharfzeichner versehen, der jede Kante und Ecke härter werden lässt.

Ein Kaleidoskop von Impressionen in dir kreisen lässt.

Isaac gibt dir Aufwind und Thermik in einem.

Du brauchst beides nicht um abzuheben, sondern nur seine Lippen gegen deine Kehle. Seine eleganten Bewegungen unter dir. Sein Keuchen unter deinen Fingerspitzen, die brennen. Deine Haut, die glüht und du versenkst dich in ihm. Zusammen mit deinen Problemen, die unrelevant sind. Warten können auf den Moment, wenn du wieder denken lernst und vergisst, dass du auch nur mit Empfinden auskommen kannst. Es eine Existenz wäre, die erstrebenswert ist, wenn es sich so anfühlt.

Die Schwerkraft kommt mit dem Morgengrauen zurück und dein ungutes Gefühl.

Du kannst fast die Schlagzeilen lesen, mit denen die Pressegeier aufwarten würden, die jetzt noch um eine Audienz betteln. Um dich kreisen und auf einen Fehltritt warten. Isaac geht es nicht um deine Karriere, die er mit einem unbedachten Wort an den Sargnagel hängen könnte, sondern um die Zukunft, die in der Schwebe pendelt.

Du liebst ihn nicht, aber das heißt nicht, dass er dir egal ist.

Seine angestrengte Miene beobachtest du mit Besorgnis. Selbst im Schlaf ist Isaac nicht unbelastet und deine Finger streichen über die Linien seines Mundwinkels. Er seufzt, dreht sich in deine Handfläche. Politischer Selbstmord klingt harmlos im Vergleich zu den Alternativen, die er aufzeichnet.

Du versuchst dich davon zu überzeugen, dass Isaac nicht deine Verantwortung ist. Dass er erwachsen ist und weiß, was er tut oder unterlässt. Hoffst, dass er weiß, was er mit dir teilen kann und dass ihr zusammen auf einer Obstkiste platz habt. Du würdest ihm sogar den Vortritt lassen.

Die Schlinge um deinen Hals ist nur in deinem Kopf.

Es ist nicht so, als ob sie dich im wahren Leben töten könnte. Gravitation ist nicht dein Fall, sondern Isaac. Bringst deine Stirn gegen seine. Versuchst deinen Kopf zu klären und dich nicht von deinen närrischen Anwandlungen überwältigen zu lassen. Kämpfst mit derselben Entschlossenheit dagegen an, die er nachts zuvor in diesem Bett auf dich angewendet hat.

Du stehst schließlich auf, nicht leise genug, um Isaac nicht zu wecken.

Seine ruhige Aussage kommt trotzdem aus dem Nichts, „Ich verschwinde aus der City. Für ein paar Wochen.“

Bleibst auf der Bettkante sitzen, „Das ist unerwartet.“

„Du denkst, es ist feige.“ Er gibt dir ein altes Lächeln, das nicht in sein junges Gesicht passt, „Was mir an Rückrat fehlt, Nathan, mache ich durch Weitsicht weg. Nebenbei bemerkt, denke ich, dass du die Welt retten wirst.“

„Zumindest Manhattan steht auf dem Plan.“

Zustimmendes, „Mmh.“

Ein Punkt, an der Decke hält seinen Blick, weit weg und die Distanz ist das Wissen über die Zukunft, das er nicht in Bilder fassen kann. Milde Bewunderung von ihm, „Ich schätze dich als jemanden ein, der seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzt. Ich habe mich nie zu welchen aufraffen können, wie Simone dir sicherlich bestätigen wird.“

Leises Eingeständnis deinerseits, „Du warst nicht geplant.“

Sein Lächeln verwischt die Linie um seinen Mundwinkel, macht sie weich und ihn einnehmend, „Ah, Überraschungen machen das Leben lebenswert.“ Er fixiert dich, aufgesetzt leichter Ton, „Ich male keine Explosion, seit wir unser Projekt gestartet haben.“

„Das ist gut.“ Du weißt, dass das nicht alles ist und weißt nicht, wie die Frage lautet, die dich in seine schwärzesten Geheimnisse einweiht. Die magische Formel, die den Tresor öffnet oder die sieben Siegel knackt.

Stille Äußerung in sein Schweigen, „Was hast du dann gemalt, als ich gestern ankam?“

Er dreht sich auf die Seite, greift nach deiner Hand und verschränkt eure Finger. Starrt nachdenklich auf die Verbindung, seine sind noch immer verschmiert und du spannst deinen Griff an. Es fühlt sich gut an, besser als es sollte. Du weißt nicht, ob du ihn halten kannst und all die Alpträume, die er verkörpert und du kannst nichts gegen den Reflex tun, es zu versuchen.

Dieser Wunsch, seine Schreckensbilder verschwinden zu lassen, nimmt Überhand.

Vortastend, „Isaac?“

Er antwortet zögernd, „Die nächste Plage. Aber die hat noch mindestens ein Jahr Aufschub, wenn ich nach dem Flyer-Datum gehen kann, die durch New Yorks vereinsamte Straßen flogen.“

„Ist es das gewesen?“

„Ist es nicht das, was wir wollten? Die Explosion verhindern.“ Isaac sucht deine Augen, „Das Leben der Helden geht mit der nächsten Mission weiter. Hast du nie vorher ein Comic gelesen, Nate?“

„Sind wir denn Helden?“

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du zumindest einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht hast, der uns vor dem brisanten Showdown bewahrt. Das ist sehr heldenhaft.“

Amüsiert von dir, „Dass die Lawine auf deine Kappe geht, ist dir klar?“

Irgendwo klappert ein Fenster und du starrst den Mann hart an, der deine Selbstkontrolle in ein buntes Nichts verwischen kann. Vorsätze umwerfen, als ob du noch nie in deinem Leben eine einzige harte Entscheidung treffen musstest. Mit wenig mehr als einem viel versprechenden Blick und du verstehst nicht, warum er diesen Einfluss auf dich hat.

Wie er ihn so schnell gewinnen konnte. Du bist in der Regel standhafter.

Deine Beherrschung ausgewogener.

Er gibt dir den Gefallen, um den du ihn nie gebeten hättest. Die Aussicht, dass du deine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich auf den Wahlkampf verlegen kannst, erfüllt dich plötzlich mit Missmut. Du hast keinen Bock dich auf die Pressetermine zu konzentrieren. Ein kindischer Zug, zu egoistisch in deinem Verlangen, nachdem Isaac klargemacht hat, dass er kein bewusster Stolperstein auf deinem Weg sein will.

Hakst nach, „Die Auszeit ist folglich keine spontane Flucht?“

Ironisch von ihm, „Siehst du mich rennen, Nate?“

Er zieht dich zurück ins Bett. Es ist Dienstag und dein nächster Termin ist noch drei Stunden entfernt. Isaac gibt dir die Möglichkeit und du verlegst dich auf die Ausführung derselbigen. Sein Lächeln ist das erste Mal gelöst und du erwiderst es ohne Vorbehalte.

Ohne den dunklen Wolken Beachtung zu schenken, die sich am Horizont auftürmen.

Schlafwarmer Körper unter deinen Händen, trüber Herbstmorgen.

Suchenden Lippen und du fragst dich, was du in ihm findest, das dich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt. Das dich so aufreibt und gegen deine Prinzipien verstoßen lässt. Dass die Antwort ausbleibt, ist vielleicht das Eingeständnis, dass du zuviel fühlst, um es in Worte und Formeln zu packen. Die Anziehung fühlt sich nicht fatal an, wird durch widerwilligen Respekt gemildert und du atmest gegen seine Brust. Wirst furchtloser. Gedankenloser.

Dass du es mit der Welt aufnehmen kannst, ist nicht neu.

Nur das Gefühl, dass du vielleicht sogar gewinnen könntest.

 _That you can’t feel this anymore._

„Nicht das Bild, das ich zu finden, gehofft habe.“

Du wirst aus dem entspannten Halbschlaf gerissen, „Verdammt.“

Peters Stimme ist Eiswasser für deine erwachte Nonchalance.

Starrst geschockt auf deinen Bruder keine zwei Meter vom Bett entfernt. Dass du erneut weggenickt bist, zeigt nur, dass Isaac trotz Muskeln und Sehnen ein gutes Kissen abgibt. Oder zu anstrengend für dich ist. Warmes Schulterblatt unter deiner Wange und deine Finger streichen beruhigend über Isaacs Seite.

Die Geste ausreichend. Er bleibt liegen, dreht sich nur tiefer in deinen Körper, trotz uneingeladenem Besuch. Desinteressiert von ihm, „Das Sorgenkind ist zurück? Wow.“

Peter klingt zu gönnerhaft für deine Ohren, „Würde es dir was ausmachen, die ungeahnte Wende zu erklären?“

„Sicher, wenn du deinen Abgang aus dem Krankenhaus rechtfertigst, ohne dabei wie ein kopfloser Vollidiot rüber zukommen.“ Das gönnerhafte Lächeln verschwindet und du gibst Peter trotzdem eine kurz angebundene Erklärung, die er sich nicht verdient hat, „Eine Verkettung von Umständen, die mit deinem Untertauchen ihren Anfang nahm.“

„Und Ma wollte mich als schwul verkaufen, um für dich die liberalen Stimmen einzukassieren. Sie wird so glücklich sein, dass du diese Aufgabe aufopfernd selbst in die Hand genommen hast. Irgendwie poetisch. Denn dein Frauenheld-Image hat mich schon immer misstrauisch gemacht, Nathan.“

Peter kann ein Arschloch sein, nur sind das keine Neuigkeiten.

Dein selbstbewusstes Grinsen sagt, dass es in den Genen liegt, „Nachdem du mich also gefunden hast, kannst du erneut verschwinden.“ Sarkastisch, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dich überhaupt vermisst habe, Bruderherz.“

Allein das Funkeln in Petes Augen sagt dir, dass du seine Antwort nicht unbedingt hören willst und Isaac kommt ihm zuvor. Unbeeindruckt in die Kissen genuschelt, „Hatte es nicht was mit einem explodierenden Mann zu tun?“

Womit Petes Höhenflug ein abruptes Ende nimmt, „Ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten, Nathan.“

„Nichts Neues an dieser Front, huh? Das hätte ich dir vor deinem Houdini-Akt sagen können. Dennoch sieht die Verkörperung des Leiden Christi anders aus, Peter.“

Der grinst wieder und du blickst nachdenklich auf den verwuschelten Haarschopf oberhalb deines Sichtfeldes. Die Idee nimmt Konturen an. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, „Ihr werdet eine exzellente Fahrgemeinschaft für eure Auszeit abgeben. So viele peinliche Kindheitsgeschichten, die man austauschen kann und die besten Wege Simone und mich um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.“

Geteiltes Entsetzen, das dich gebündelt trifft, als Isaac dich abwirft, um dir ins Gesicht zu starren, bestürzt, „Nate, das ist nicht dein Ernst.“

Du erstickst den Widerspruch im Keim, „Hat jemand einen besseren Plan, als die ehemaligen Atomtestgebiete zu besuchen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich einen Stein ins Rollen bringe und ich entscheide mich für diesen.“

Isaacs Missmut ist offensichtlich, aber sein Protest bleibt unartikuliert.

Beschwichtigend von dir, „Gut, viel Spaß und seht es als wohlverdienten Urlaub.“

Damit stehst du auf und machst dich auf Kleidersuche, Peter folgt dir auf dem Fuße, „Du weißt, wie meine Kräfte funktionieren.“

Die Boxershorts ist dekoratives Bündel unter einem Bild, die Farbflecken kritisch betrachtend, „Du saugst sie aus deiner Umgebung auf. Hey, Pete, Einspruch abgelehnt.“

„Du warst derjenige, der sagte, dass er nur Katzen von Bäumen holen kann.“

„Immerhin habe ich kein Rennen um die Freiheitsstatue vorgeschlagen.“ Die Anzughose scheint die Nacht auf dem Boden unbeschadet überstanden zu haben und du ziehst sie an. Illustrative Beweisführung zu Gunsten des Starrsinns deines Bruders, „Hör zu, ich lasse mir was einfallen. Aber ich kann klarer denken, wenn du nicht über meine Schulter schielst und potentiell das nukleare Strahlen anfängst, weil du deine Kräfte nicht im Griff hast.“

„Yeah, ich werde an den Geigenzähler denken, während ich mit deinem Liebhaber abhänge.“ Peter überdenkt den Satz, dann nachdrücklich, „Reich endlich die Scheidung ein, Heidi hat deine Betrügereien nicht verdient.“

„Brillanter Vorschlag, Pete, wann bist du zu ihrem Anwalt mutiert? Huh, hast du Scheidungsrecht und Eheberatung von irgendeiner unschuldigen Seele aufgesogen? Oder doch nur mit einem Wälzer unter dem Kopfkissen geschlafen?“

Er blickt dich verärgert an und du schüttelst gleichgültig den Kopf.

Die Situation ist verfahren, du brauchst nicht deinen Bruder, um dir darüber klar zu sein, dass du in der Zwickmühle steckst. Du scannst über den Inhalt des Kühlschranks und entscheidest dich für O-Saft.

Reserviertes Eingeständnis, „Welchen Punkt von schuldig fühlen, hast du nicht verstanden? Außerdem ist es nicht an dir, mir ein Ultimatum zu stellen – Es liegt an ihr. Und wenn dich die Konstellation so unkomfortable macht, denk von Isaac als Simones Ex.“

Sarkastisch, „Dankeschön, Nathan. Mit dem Bild von euch zwei in den Federn, steure ich auf eine Therapierechnung zu, die sogar unser Budget sprengt.“

Du lachst und der Schlag auf seinen Oberarm ist spielerisch, „Komm schon. Wir Petrellis sind abgebrühter als das.“

„Ihr seid euch darüber bewusst, dass ich jedes Wort höre.“ Isaac folgt dir mit übergezogner Jeans und einem halben Lächeln in die Küchenecke, holt zwei Gläser und schenkt ein. „Nur für das Familienstammbuch, ich fühle mich als Schattenmann wohl genug. Keine Notwendigkeit mich in die Familie aufzunehmen.“

Mit diesen Worten visiert er Peter an, der ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen mustert. Isaac nimmt einen Schluck und das Geräusch, das er von sich gibt, ist besorgniserregend. Er spuckt seinen Mundinhalt ins Spülbecken, es folgt der Inhalt der Gläser.

Deine Augenbraue geht hoch, er zuckt die Achseln und leert selbsterklärend die Flasche. Holt zwei Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank, eine davon drückt er dir in die Hand und spült seinen Mund ausgiebig aus.

Peters Ton hat eine schadenfrohe Nuance, „Wow, ich kann sehen, was dich an ihm anmacht, Nathan.“

Isaac nimmt die Bosheit mit einem harten Grinsen auf, „Mit Sicherheit nicht der Inhalt meines Kühlschranks.“

Du rollst die Augen, mit einem demonstrativen Blick auf die Uhr, „Wollt ihr Beleidigungen für die nächste Viertelstunde austauschen, die keinem nutzen – nicht mal euren Egos oder können wir uns auf unser Problem konzentrieren?“

Die beiden starren dich erwischt an und es liegt an dir sie zu einer schnellen Übereinkunft zu kriegen. Nachdrücklich, „Es ist keine ideale Lösung, nur habe ich gerade keine bessere Idee, als dich aus der Stadt zu schaffen, Peter. Isaac dagegen will raus und wenn ihr beide das unter euch ausmachen würdet, wäre ich extrem dankbar.“

Dein Handy klingelt, genervt, „Nathan Petrelli.“

„Guten Morgen, Mister Petrelli. Mister Linderman würde Sie gerne heute hier in Las Vegas empfangen.“

„Dass ich ein beschäftigter Mann bin, ist Ihnen bekannt?“

Die angenehme Assistentinnen-Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hat kein Erbarmen, „Wir haben uns erlaubt Ihnen ein Privatflugzeug für elf Uhr zu reservieren.“

„Ich habe eine Spendenveranstaltung.“

„Wir haben die Spenden.“ Unempfänglich für deinen Protest von ihr, „Die restlichen Arrangements werde ich mit Ihrer Assistentin absprechen. Wir freuen uns, Sie als unseren Gast begrüßen zu dürfen.“

„Großartig.“ Die leere Leitung sagt dir, dass sie auch unempfänglich für Ironie war. „Ich muss nach Vegas.“

Isaac blickt dich unbehaglich an, „Linderman?“

Du nickst, „Ich habe keine Zeit zu diskutieren. Ich muss vor meinem Abflug noch heim und danach ins Büro. Also lasst uns den Streit bitte verkürzen. Kann ich mich auf euch verlassen?“

Die zwei blicken sich argwöhnisch an und du schluckst deine Skepsis gegenüber einem leichten Sieg, als schließlich ein einvernehmliches, „Okay!“, von ihnen kommt.

„Gut.“ An Peter gewendet, „Ma will dir noch den Kopf persönlich für deinen Abgang abreißen.“

Er lächelt, „Warum bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ihren Anschlag auf mein leibliches Wohl nicht überleben werde, trotz Sturz aus einem Hochhaus?“

„Weil sie ein Experte in Schmerztherapie ist? Außerdem dachte ich, dass du fliegen kannst.“

„Es ist kompliziert.“

„Ein Grund mehr dich aus der Stadt zu schaffen.“

Isaacs trockener Einspruch, „Ich hatte mir meine Auszeit anders vorgestellt.“

Du trittst auf ihn zu, „Überraschungen versüßen das Leben. War das nicht deine Rede?“

„Nein, sie machen es lebenswert. Dass ich damit nicht einen Urlaub mit deinem Bruder gemeint habe, war dir hoffentlich klar. Wer ist wessen Babysitter, Nathan?“

Peters spöttischer Einwurf, „Er hat meine Babysitter schon mit vierzehn vernascht.“

„Warum schockt mich das kein Bisschen.“ Damit zieht Isaac dich an seine Lippen für einen brühheißen Kuss, danach eindringlich, „Pass auf dich auf, Nate, und viel Glück.“

Es ist ein Abschied auf Zeit deinerseits.

Keine Notwendigkeit einen Aufwand darum zu betreiben. Der Blick zurück ist nur kurz, dein Bruder und dein Liebhaber stehen sich sturmreif gegenüber. Beide haben ein hitziges Temperament, wenn sie gefordert werden und du schluckst deine Zweifel, dass das eine gute Idee war.

Dir wäre wohler dabei, wenn du die zwei schon im Auto stadtauswärts sehen würdest. Vielleicht ist dein Unbehagen auf deine eingeimpfte Gewissenhaftigkeit zurückzuführen. Schleichst dich stattdessen wie ein Dieb aus Isaacs Loft, nachdem du deine Schuhe gefunden hast. Deine Sohle brennen nicht, aber dein Gewissen.

Obwohl die erste Begegnung zwischen Isaac und deiner Familie relativ gut verlaufen ist.

Besser als erhofft. Alle Zeichen stehen trotzdem auf Sturm. Deine Mutter wäre so stolz auf dich und deine Art prekäre Situationen nicht nur herauszufordern, sondern zu fabrizieren. Bevor sie dich mental an den Eiern aufhängen würde.

Sucht ist ein Biest und Isaac hat dich in dessen bestrickende Details eingeführt, zusammen mit der eigenen Unfähigkeit es zu bezwingen. Dass du die Scheidungspapiere schon angefordert hattest, lange bevor du ihn kennen gelernt hast, ist ein Fakt. So wie der, dass du sie nicht auf seine Bitte aus dem Safe holen wirst, sondern nur für Heidi.

Du weißt trotzdem, dass du wieder an Isaacs Türschwelle stehen wirst.

Nicht als Bettler, aber auch nicht als Eroberer. Ein Blatt im Wind.

 _I think your bruise was understated,_

Du bist in Vegas und die letzte Versuchung in Form des Weißen Hauses hat dich beschäftigt gehalten. Du bist überzeugt davon, dass sich Isaac nicht daran erinnern kann, dieses eine Bild gemalt zu haben. Die Erinnerung von Isaacs Enge um deinen Schwanz, ist dagegen in deinem Kopf zu präsent. Der Hitze seines Körpers über deinem, unter dir und sein Schweigen, das zuviel Interpretationsspielraum gelassen hat.

Du wartest noch immer auf die Konfusion deines Sextriebs oder dem Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens gegenüber Heidi. Deiner Familie. Oder auch nur gegenüber den Leuten, die dich am nächsten Baum aufhängen würden.

Einen Politiker zu federn und teeren ist der Traum eines jeden Mobs.

Andersartigkeit wird bestraft, gerade in deiner Position und du rufst Isaac nach dem Meeting an. Er sagt, dass er dabei ist zu packen und du bist beruhigt. Dass die Reise nicht ohne Verzögerungen starten würde, war irgendwie logisch mit den chaotischen Beteiligten. Die Option, dass du ihn unter Umständen doch noch siehst, heitert deine dunkle Laune ein wenig auf.

Der Rückflug startet ohne Verzögerungen und du versuchst erfolglos zu schlafen.

Lindermans Wahnwitz ist nicht so einfach zu verdauen. Dein Vater kannte ihn, aber dir wird klar, warum er seine Familie soweit wie möglich von dem Fanatiker ferngehalten hat. Die Option auf einen Holocaust besteht immer und du weißt nicht, ob du Schadensbegrenzung im großen Stil betreiben kannst.

Simones Idealismus die Wahrheit hinauszuposaunen, konntest du bereits einbremsen.

Aber wie viele Menschen mit Fähigkeiten waren da draußen, die nicht den Luxus deines Rates hatten? Dass es soviel ungefährlicher ist, unter dem Radar zu fliegen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die breite Öffentlichkeit von euch erfuhr und Linderman hat dir einiges zum Nachdenken mitgegeben. Neben einer Gänsehaut.

0,07 % der Menschheit zu opfern ist schlicht verrückt.

Vor allem wenn herauskommen sollte, welche Fraktion hinter dem Weckruf steckt.

Du benötigst keine ausgefeilten Politikkurse, um dir diesen Alptraum lebhaft vorzustellen. Ein Umdenken muss anders erreicht werden und letztendlich geht es immer um eine schmerzlose Eingliederung. Die Gesellschaft ist nicht so einfach gestrickt. Interessenkonflikte sind vorprogrammiert und du kannst sie handhaben. Im Gegensatz zu einer geplanten Verschwörung, um den Planeten wachzurütteln. Um ihn zu heilen.

Yeah, das hat in der Vergangenheit schon so gut funktioniert.

Es sind Gedanken wie diese, die dich auf dem Rückflug beschäftigt halten und dich ungeschützt für den Anruf deiner Mutter kurz nach der Landung lassen.

„Es ist Peter. Komm nachhause.“

Ihr Ton untersagt dein instinktives, ‚Ich habe Pete gestern aus der Stadt gekickt, Ma.’

Weckt indessen jeden Alarm, den du bis jetzt überhören konntest und als du über die Leiche deines Bruders gebeugt bist, stürzt deine Welt mit einem Seufzen zusammen. Bevor deine Tochter sie ohne Anstrengungen wieder aufbaut. Ihn reanimiert, denn die nächste Generation ist stets im Vorteil.

Hat es spielerisch einfach, sich an Veränderungen anzupassen.

Peters bündige Erklärung umfasst ein Wort, „Sylar.“

Und du kannst dich nicht dazu aufraffen, nach Isaac zu fragen, der Schock steckt in deinen Knochen. Dein Bruder versteht dich trotzdem, der Umschlag ist ungeöffnet und enthält eine Skizze.

Dein Schädel offen wie die Büchse der Pandora, liegst du in zerknitterten Laken.

Neben dir die mit Blut verspritzte Morgenzeitung. Sie trägt das Datum von Freitag in einer Woche. Neun Tage in der Zukunft und die Schlagzeile liest sich, ‚Petrellis unehrenhafter Rücktritt.’ Darunter in kleinerem Druck, ‚DA bekennt sich zur schwulen Affäre, verzichtet auf Aufstellung zur Kongresswahl und sein Amt.’ Der Artikel selbst ist unleserlich. Das gezeichnete Photo stammt von einer Pressekonferenz und du siehst schuldig und in die Ecke getrieben aus. Dein Blick geht zurück zu deiner Leiche.

Du erkennst die Wand hinter dem Bett und sie gehört Isaac.

Du denkst, dass der Arm über deiner Brust ebenfalls zu ihm gehört.

Belegt, „Wann hat er dir das gegeben?“

„Nachdem du weg warst.“

Die Details der Zeichnung sind imposant, die der Zeichnung in der Zeichnung fast unmöglich, dafür dass es kein Photo ist und dir schnüren sie die Luft ab. Der Satz auf der Rückseite der Zeichnung sucht dich heim, _Zerstreue meine Asche im Wind, Nathan, falls das eine gute Idee zu spät war._

Du hörst das Grollen des Donners in der Distanz.

„Wo hat Sylar dich erwischt, Peter?“

„Bei Mohinder. Ich wollte von ihm - “

Fällst ihm ins Wort, „Hatte er noch seine Karte? Die mit Namen und Adressen?“

„Ja.“ Peter starrt dich alarmiert an, „Glaubst du – "

Dein Bruder verstummt, er weiß, dass du nicht glaubst, sondern dir sicher bist.

Das Gewitter ist hier. Ist in deinem Kopf und es schmerzt in dem sinnlosen Aufbegehren, unwirsch, „Wo ist Isaac?“

„Daheim. Er wollte –"

„Packen. Ich weiß.“

Damit setzt du dich in Bewegung, Peter dicht auf den Fersen.

Du versuchst dich an der Hoffnung festzuklammern, aber mit jedem unbeantworteten Anruf, steigt deine Panik. Die Strecke, die du in den letzten anderthalb Monaten täglich gefahren bist, zieht sich unendlich. Deine Finger trommeln ungeduldig gegen das Lenkrad, während Peter schweigend neben dir sitzt.

Du brauchst Gewissheit und das ist der einzige Grund, der dir den Mut gibt, durch Isaacs Glastür zu gehen. Der Schlüssel in deiner Hand, war im Umschlag. Du riechst das Blut, noch bevor du ihn siehst und erstarrst.

Propheten werden geprüft und er wurde mit seinen Pinseln auf den Boden genagelt.

Keine milchigweiße Augen und dass er dem Monster mutig ins Gesicht gestarrt hat, verwundert dich nicht. Er war kein Feigling, nur auf der falschen Fährte. Du weißt nicht, warum er dich nicht gewarnt hat. Weshalb es so enden musste. Du weißt nur, dass du Vergeltung für sein Leiden willst. Seinen Tod und die unbarmherzige Tortur mit der Sylar vorgegangen ist, schreit nach Blutrache. Das Verlangen kocht siedendheiß in deinem Blut hoch.

Deine Fassung bricht nicht, sie friert ein und deine Überzeugung ist Asche und Feuer.

Tobt in deinem Inneren auf und zerstobt in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Einem Feuerregen gleich. Seine Flügel waren aus Federn und Wachs, die Sonne zu heiß, um Isaac oben zu halten und sein Absturz zerreißt deine letzte Sicherheit.

Das egal was passieren wird, du immer weich fallen wirst.

Deine Stimme ist weit weg, „Nur den Umschlag? Keine Erklärung von Isaac?“

Peters Kopfschütteln ist Antwort genug. Du hast deinen Bruder gefunden und du benötigst ihn mehr als jemals zuvor. Nicht seine Floskeln, „Nathan, es tut mir leid. Es ist meine Schuld.“

„Nein, es ist Sylars Schuld. Nicht deine.“

Du schließt die Augen und kämpfst gegen die Wut, während du Peters Hand auf deiner Schulter spürst und den Boden unter deinen Füßen verlierst.

Es war ein Abschied auf Zeit deinerseits.

Du hattest Isaac noch mehr zu sagen.

Du hättest dich mehr angestrengt, wenn du die Zukunft gekannt hättest oder Isaacs Beweggründe hinterfragt, dich in die Sicherheit seiner Abreise zu wiegen. Du kannst die Tragödie vor dir nicht begreifen. Märtyrer sind schwer zu erkennen und du hast dich in ihm getäuscht. Der Ex-Junkie hatte Ambitionen, die über das Verhindern der Explosion hinausgingen. Dein Leben zu retten.

Seine verborgene Agenda hätte dir spätestens dann klar werden müssen, als er das verbale Vorspiel übersprang, seinen Stolz schluckte und dich zum Ficken bestellte. Ihm die Zeit davonlief, um es auf einen Stellungskrieg mit deinem Starrsinn ankommen zu lassen. Im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger und du bereust deine partielle Blindheit, die er mit seinem Leben bezahlt hat.

Weil du nicht den Mut hattest, ihn ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen.

Du nicht dachtest, dass es dein Recht war und du damit falsch gelegen bist.

Zum ersten Mal seit dieser Wahnsinn mit einer Sonnenfinsternis begann, sind dir Konsequenzen deiner Handlung egal. Es bringt dich auf dieselbe Stufe, wie der Mann neben dir. Idealisten sind zum Sterben verurteilt und du hast endlich die Größe der Zukunft begriffen. Welche Opfer sie von dir verlangt.

Sie wurden für dich in Blut gemalt.

Der Schriftzug auf der Leinwand hinter Isaacs Leiche ist himmelblau auf tiefschwarz.

_Überflieger, willst du spielen?_

Die Gewissheit setzt sich qualvoll, dass Sylar nur hinter euren Fähigkeiten her ist.

Eifersucht als Motiv erklärt die Mordserie und ändert trotzdem nichts.

Du weißt, dass du mit Isaacs Ermordung nicht zur Polizei gehen kannst, weil zu viele Indizien in deine Richtung führen. Allein die DNA-Spuren machen dich zum Tatverdächtigen Nummer eins. Ein passender niederer Beweggrund wäre Isaacs Schweigen zu erzwingen und du kannst den Fall problemlos zusammensetzen, der dich für Jahre in Gefängnis bringen wird. Jeder drittklassige Staatsanwalt kann das Potential sehen, das deine Verurteilung für seine Karriere bringen würde.

Du gehst steif die Treppe hinunter.

Der Gedanke, dass du Isaacs Leiche verschwinden lassen musst, ist fast zuviel.

Doch du kannst mit harten Entscheidungen umgehen, hast es vor ihm praktiziert.

Ein Blick bestätigt, dass deine Wand des Wahnsinns im Nebenzimmer zerstört wurde. Die Kälte ist ein Schock und du zwingst deinen Blick zurück auf Isaacs geschundenen Leib. Dich würgt bei dem unbedachten Satz gegen Peter von gestern, denn so sieht das Leiden Christi tatsächlich aus und du hast dem Monster noch mehr Namen und Adressen gegeben.

Jedes Opfer von hier an geht auf dein Konto, wenn du es vor Sylar gefunden hattest.

Wenn es an dieser Wand hing.

Du dich neben Isaac kniest und seine Augen schließt. Nicht darüber hinweggehen kannst, dass sein Schädeldach fehlt und sein Gehirn. Du den ersten Pinsel mit Kraftanstrengung aus seinem Handgelenk ziehst. Den zweiten ebenso methodisch löst. Das nächste Blut auf deinen Anzug kommt und Isaac steht nicht mit dem Entfernen der Fremdkörper auf.

Du hast das geahnt, selbst wenn du das Gegenteil gehofft hast.

Suchst Peters Augen, harter Blick, „Lass uns den Hurensohn finden, der ihn auf dem Gewissen hat.“

Strafverfolgung ist dein eigentliches Metier und Peter nickt billigend.

Ruhig von ihm, „Sylar ist kein Kätzchen auf einem Baum, Nathan.“

Sodom brennt nicht und du willst nur einen Mann brennen sehen, nachdem du einen anderen eingeäschert hast. Die Taubheit fühlt sich gut an, lässt dich funktionieren und auf deine Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Kalte Stimme, passend für die Verwüstung in deinem Herzen, „Gib mir nur eine Schlinge, Pete, und ich sorge für seinen Absturz.“

Du hebst das tote Gewicht vorsichtig auf, schwankst unter der Last, so wie du solltest.

Es sind keine Federn und du bist nicht mehr auf den Knien.

In einem Vakuum ist alles gleich schwer.

_‘Cause you can’t feel this anymore._  
_~Death Cab for Cutie – Your Bruise~_

_Hey love -_  
_is that the name you're meant to have_  
_for me to call?_  
_~Vienna Teng – Gravity~_


End file.
